Guardian Angel rewrite
by BriinaaaStarr
Summary: NM.When Edward left,Bella wasn’t alone. She was never alone.She always had someone watching over her,her guardian angel, Elizabeth Masen.Can Elizabeth keep Bella until Edward’s return?What strange friendship will be form? And secret will be spoken.R&R!
1. Chapter 1 My angel

**A/N: This is NOT my story, I don't take credit for this story till chapter 10 ,All credit goes to **-Azn-Grl-Anime-Fan- **… I did not steal it ,she gave the story away so ,I liked the story and wanted to finish the story. But I might change a bit here and there thanks.**

**SUMMARY: Post-NM. When Edward left, Bella wasn't alone. She was never alone. She always had someone watching over her, her guardian angel, Elizabeth Masen. Can Elizabeth keep Bella together until Edward's return? What strange friendship will form? AU R&R!**

Chapter One: My angel.

It's been four months, one week, two days, seven hours, fifty-seven minutes, six seconds, and still counting since _he_ left me. Even now I can't think his name. It hurts too much. I have been lifeless for the longest time.

I looked down at my bandaged hand. I had hurt myself when I was clawing out the stereo they gave me. It was the one gift he forgot to get rid of, but I couldn't stand to look at it. It was just another painful reminder of what will never be.

I slumped over to my desk and stared at my finished homework. I didn't do anything anymore. I didn't read, I didn't listen to music, I didn't hang out with my friends. I avoided anything that reminded me of them.

Suddenly the air was thick. Sort of humid. I felt another presence in the room, and knew it wasn't Charlie. It was too early for Charlie to come home. I didn't bother to turn around, if it were a murderer, and I were to die, than it wouldn't matter because the central core of my life has already been removed. I was just like a big and empty space, with nothing there. My sun was gone, but I still had to please the other planets, or in other words, my family, friends, and teachers.

An icy hand laid on my shoulder. I looked up in hopes of one of the Cul—_them_, coming back. I was completely shocked with who I saw.

Her beautiful pale skin contrasted against the darkness of my room—which actually reflected my life—and had a glowing aura around it. She was tall and beautiful and wore a beautiful, long, white gown, and had a peculiar hair color. Not only was it peculiar, it was familiar. Too familiar. Her hair was reddish brown, like _bronze…_Her emerald green eyes stared down sadly at me. I instantly knew who it was just from description.

"E…Elizabeth…Masen…?" Elizabeth Masen was Ed—_his_ mom. After the _incident_ I had been told about his mother. I was told _he_ looked very similar to his mother.

But why was she here? She was suppose to be dead!

"Hello Bella," she said in a musical voice. Her voice was like…a piano composition, very musical, and so similar to _his_ voice.

"Elizabeth Masen…you…aren't you…"

"Dead?" I nodded.

She smiled a soft smile, almost crooked… "Yes Bella, I am dead. You want to know why I am here correct?"

I was too stunned to talk, so I nodded again.

"You see Bella, when my son left you, he left behind a very big mess. Not just you, but Victoria…Laurent…the werewolves…"

My eyes widened, "Werewolves?" I squeaked.

She nodded, "Yes Bella, werewolves. The legends from La Push are all true. Not yet, but soon you will be best friends with a werewolf, several werewolves actually."

"How do you know this?"

"When I was chosen to be your guardian angel, I gained ability. It was sort of like the change for a vampire…I have a power similar to Alice's." I flinched. "I can see the future, but I can only see your future, and mine. I can only see what is set in stone, and your befriending a werewolf, is most definitely set in stone."

"Alice," I cringed at saying her name, "Told me nothing is set in stone…"

"She was wrong, and right. The future is not set in stone, or at least, not all of it. Your destiny, is not engraved into tablets, but whatever happens in your life that is destined to happen, will happen. Like how you were meant to come to Forks and meet my son. That was set in stone. And now your befriending of a werewolf will also be set in stone."

I nodded, "So you are my guardian angel, but what does that do?"

"I am suppose to guide you through your life, and be sure that everything goes as it should. In an alternative universe, I probably do not exist, and how you get through your life then is very difficult…and stupid. In this universe I am here to make sure you get to the same finish, but through a smarter and safer way."

"And what is that finish?"

She smiled grimly, "Death."

"How do you get to death safely?"

"Bella, there are certain things I cannot tell you. Like how your life finishes. I am not even allowed to tell you whether or not this ends happily or not…in fact, even if I could, I couldn't because your future as of now is not set in stone. There are still several decisions you have yet to make."

I nodded, "Well can you tell me who the werewolf is?"

She shook her head, "It is not my secret to tell, I'm sorry."

"So, if you are an angel, how can I see you?"

"Well, when my son left, I was determined to guide you to your future, but just by simply controlling what happens wouldn't work. You see, as a guardian angel, I can control things, such as weather. If you are going to get in a crash, then I could make the weather so you would not want to drive to wherever and you would not crash."

She scowled, "Like that time Tyler's van came at you. I made it icy so you would be cautious, but that ended badly."

"But anyways, I was abstract, so for the past, how long have you counted? Well, for that long I have been training to be human, so I can be concrete. That was why my skin is icy. I am basically like a vampire, but I don't drink blood, sparkle, change eye colors, or anything. In fact, I will be returning to my seventeen year old body so I may go to school with you and help you make your choices."

"Wow, déjà vu," I muttered. It really was déjà vu. I was going to school with a stone hard, ice cold, stuck at seventeen, incredibly beautiful, bronze haired person who can't die.

"Well Bella, I must be going now, see you at school…" Elizabeth faded into nothingness. I must be dreaming. This could not be real. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Darkness swept over me as I was removed from my numb state.

"Bella…Bella…" said a soft chiming voice.

I cracked my eyes open and saw a beautiful girl standing over me. She had a pallid skin tone, emerald eyes, and loose bronze ringlets tied up in a pony tail. She wore an outfit that would make Alice proud of her, whoever she was. She had on a thin black, long sleeved shirt that went up to the beginning of her fingers and was off the shoulder, there were pale green straps that held it up, and she had on a mini skirt that matched the color of the straps, and last she had on thigh high white stockings and black shoes. **(sorry, but I don't talk clothes and wearer. No images sorry)**

"Who are you?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Do I really look that different?" She asked.

I squinted, "Elizabeth?"

She grinned, flashing her pearly whites, "That's Eli to you!"

I sat up. She looked so much like _him_. This would be a long day…

"Well, Eli, why are you wearing that kind of clothes in Forks?"

She grinned wider and pulled open my blinds, letting the dull yellow light shine in the window. It was actually sunny!

I gasped, "It's…!"

"Your welcome," Eliza—Eli said pretending to shine her nails.

"Bells, you up?" I heard Charlie call, "Hey Bells, um, Eli said she was one of your best friends from Phoenix and Phil's god daughter, so I let her up, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah dad, of course!" I said enthusiastically.

He was shocked for a moment and then smiled warmly at me. He left the room as Eli flittered to my side, "So Bella, come, come, we must get you ready for school!"

Eli pulled a dark purple ¾ tailored shirt **(picture on profile)** and black flared jeans out of a large shopping bag and then ripped off the price tags. She shoved the clothes in my arm and forced me into the bathroom. I pulled the clothes on and then walked outside only to be spun around and into my room. Eli sat me down and then pulled my hair into a neat pony tail. She grabbed my arm and my bag and then pulled me downstairs.

"Well Charlie, we will be going now!" Eli called as she dragged me out the door.

"Bye girls!" He shouted as Eli closed the door. She walked over to a shiny silver car. She opened the passenger door and zipped over to her side of the shiny silver car. It almost reminded me of _his_ car…

"What kind of car is this?" I asked feeling a sense of déjà vu again.

"An M6."

"I don't speak car and driver."

She laughed, "It's a BMW." She started to pull out of the driveway. I was really starting to feel déjà vu.

I paused, "You know for someone who is older than Ed…Edward," I choked on his name feeling the seams of the hole ripping wider, "You sure do act a lot like a teenager."

She laughed, "Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I can't be cool."

"So do you have a license?"

"Yes I do, it was in the training after all."

I nodded, "So, Phil's god daughter?"

She nodded.

"Won't it be odd that you look so much like…Edward did?"

She shrugged, "I'll just say my biological mother is Edward's mother's cousin."

"I guess that'll work…Hey wait a minute, where did you get the money for all of this stuff?"

She threw her head back and laughed, "We guardian angels need money for when we go 'human' and all, and we have people who are exactly like Alice. We also have some friends who can control the stocks."

I nodded, "Mother and son alike…" I mumbled.

She laughed at this. She sped into the school parking lot and screeched to a stop causing everyone to stare. She opened the door and stepped out, giving all the girls a blow at their self confidence. I opened the passenger's side and everybody gasped.

"Is that Bella Swan?"

"Who's the new girl?"

"Check out the car!"

I walked Eli to the office and we got her schedule. She had all the same classes as me. We walked off to English. I went to m seat in the back as Eli spoke to the teacher. She came to the back and sat in the seat Edward once sat in. Everybody gasped and we rolled our eyes.

"Hey Bella," Mike whispered. I anticipated his next words and I was right, "Are you coming to work tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday isn't it?"

He nodded, "So it is…um…do you know who that is?"

Eli waved at him. He looked like he was dazzled. I stiffened at the old term I used for what _he _used to do.

The bell rang and the teacher called order to class.

"Everyone, we have a new student. Her name is Elizabeth Masen, please stand up and tell us about yourself."

Eli grunted and stood up, "My name is Elizabeth Masen, obviously, but I prefer Eli. I'm eighteen years old, I like to play the piano, and read." She sat down and crossed her arms.

Class went on fairly boring, as usual. All the classes went on as is, the only other class she had to introduce herself in was Trig. We made our way to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table. Everyone went silent. Jessica spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Stanley, and you are?"

Eli looked over at me. I soon caught on. She wanted to pretend she was shy, so she wanted me to introduce her.

"Guys, this is Elizabeth Masen. We were best friends in Phoenix and she is Phil's god daughter," I said. Everyone was silent. I hadn't spoken in months, so it probably shocked them.

"But she looks so much like Edward Cullen!" Lauren shouted. I flinched. Everyone had learned not to say that name around me, but Lauren never liked me so she didn't care.

"Yes, because my biological mother was the cousin of Edward's biological mother," Eli lied smoothly, "And by the way, call me Eli."

Jessica's mouth hung open, and then she grinned, "Eli, I think we are going to be great friends!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wait; if you're related to him, then do you know why he ditched Bella?" Lauren asked. I just noticed she had cut her corn silk hair.

Eli glared at her, "Wouldn't a small town like Forks know? Carlisle got an offer in LA and they all moved." Lauren rolled her eyes and turned to Tyler.

Angela leaned over the table and whispered, "It's good to have you back Bella." I smiled back warmly at her.

"Oh _joy_, Bella's back!" I heard Lauren say. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her when she turned around, causing Eli and Angela to laugh.

They day went on as before, boring and uneventful. Eli drove me home and we worked on homework together. Then she left and said she would be back tomorrow.

"Wait, where are you staying?" I asked.

She smiled grimly, "You don't want to know."

"It's fine, just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, I'm staying at the Cullen's house." I froze. She was right, I didn't want to know.

"Ah…alright then…see you tomorrow."

I went into the kitchen and busied myself. I pulled out a fish from the freezer and started to thaw it. I quickly made fried fish and then sliced some mango as the rice cooked **(Sorry the only dishes with fish I know of are the Asian kinds, unless its fish sticks, fish sandwich crap, etc.)**

Charlie came home just as I had finished setting the food on the table. We sat down and started eating.

"So that Eli girl, real nice…" he said trying to start conversation.

I nodded, "She's the best."

He smiled, "You know Bells, it's nice to see that you are moving on…"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's like whenever she is around, I feel so happy…" Maybe because she is a reminder of _him_.

"Yeah, but I'm sort of worried," he swallowed, "She kind of looks like…him."

I nodded, "Yeah turns out that they're related. Her biological mom, and his biological mom were cousins."

"So Bella…do you mind if Billy and Jacob comes over tonight?"

My eyes lit up, "Yeah, that'd be cool, I haven't seen Jacob in ages! What suddenly brought this out?"

"Well I noticed you were in a better mood this morning, so…" he trailed off as he stuck another piece of mango in his mouth.

The rest of dinner was silent. Charlie offered to do the dishes so I went upstairs and lay on my bed thinking about why I was so happy.

Was it because Elizabeth was a way to always remember him?

Or maybe because she was such a kind and loving person?

It was hard to explain, something about her just made me happy. I heard a car door open and then slam shut. I sat upright. Billy and Jacob were here!

**A/N: So what'd you think so far? Well, tell me your thoughts in a review please! Even the bad thought I don't mind hearing**


	2. Chapter 2 Hanging with Jacob

**A/N: hey hey same disclaimer.. I dun own this story fully … the first 10 chapters are the work of … **-Azn-Grl-Anime-Fan- **… and twilight is SM`s story … So jealous!! **

**Summary: Go back to chapter one if you want to read it so bad.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephenie Meyer? No I didn't think so!**

Chapter Two: Hanging with Jacob.

I hurried downstairs and being me, I tripped. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Charlie call.

"Yeah dad, just fell again!" I said. My voice was somewhat muffled because I still hadn't gotten up off the floor yet.

I heard the front door swing open. Two gasps went through the room.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob shout. I heard heavy footsteps coming over me, and then I heard a thud and felt the floor shake a little.

"Jacob!" Billy yelled.

I slowly pulled myself up and saw Jacob sprawled on the ground. I laughed and stood up, offering my hand to him. He smiled sheepishly at me and then grabbed my hand. He stood up and I gasped.

"Did you get taller?" I asked.

He grinned wider, "Why yes, yes I did."

"Jeez do you ever stop growing?" I teased.

He shrugged, "Eventually."

We grinned at each other until Billy cleared his throat. "Ah, Jacob, do you wanna go upstairs?" I asked.

"Ah, sure!" He said.

"Be careful on those stairs!" Charlie called. I laughed and flew up the stairs. I heard Jacob stumble every now and then. I jumped down onto my bed and patted the spot beside me. He sat down and pulled his legs onto the bed and crossed his legs.

"So Bella, I hear you are in a good mood?"

I nodded. For some reason Jacob was like Eli, easy to be around, and always made me happy just because. It was like he was so happy, his happiness affected those around him to make them happy.

"So why were you in such a down mood anyways? Not that I'm trying to be rude…" He stopped as he saw my smile slowly fade, "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have brought it up.

I smiled softly and said, "No it's okay Jacob. I was pretty upset because the Cullens left. They moved to LA and when Edward ended it with me, I was so stupid as to try and follow him, and then I tripped over a tree root, and then Sam Uley found me."

He frowned, "Yeah, Sam Uley…" He had a tone of distaste.

"Do you not like Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Well, dad says he's the best thing that's ever happened to LA Push, but I beg to differ. He has this…gang. It's like a gang of goody-goodies. They call themselves the protectors, and it's really annoying."

I nodded, "Who knew La Push had a gang!" I teased.

He shrugged, "They may be doing 'good deeds' but they are such a pain, and they keep eyeing me like they're expecting me to join them."

I wagged a finger, "Don't you dare join a gang Jacob Black, or I might hunt you down!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry Bells, I would never join their stupid gang. I'd rather hang out with my best bud!"

I laughed, but I was really surprised, "I'm your best bud?"

"Yeah! That is, if it's okay with you."

I nodded eagerly "Yeah! It would be great to be your best bud!" How much Jacob reminded me of…Emmett. Wince.

"Ah, yeah, so why'd you and Billy suddenly decide to come over?" I asked.

He raised a brow, "Bella, we've been coming over since, well, ever. You have just been locking yourself up in your room. I came up one time and you were just lying on the bed with tears coming out of your eyes."

I was shocked. I ad actually been so obvious of my hurt? After all I had done to try and hide it and seem normal? Jeez, he was right, I am a bad actress.

"After that I never came up anymore, I felt you needed to be alone for a while. And then eventually I just stopped coming, and then when Billy told me that Charlie called saying you were in high spirits, I was eager to see for myself.

"And then when we came through the door I saw you on the ground. I thought maybe you'd died falling down or something!"

"Hey!" I said as I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"So what brought you in high spirits?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "I guess what I needed was a visit from one of my good friends! After my little 'episode' my friends sort of gave up on me, and then when Eli visited, my life just started to pick back up again…" I said praying he didn't see through my lie.

He hesitated and then moved on, "Well will I get to meet this Eli?"

I bobbed my head up and down in excitement, "That'd be great!"

"So where's she staying?"

Crap. He couldn't know that she was staying in the abandoned Cullen house! "Uh, she's staying with Angela Weber, they're parents were best friends and they insisted that she stay with them," I lied smoothly. Wow I was getting good at this.

He raised a suspicious brow. Crap. "Alright then…how long is she staying?"

I shrugged, "Who knows, could be a while, she transferred to my school."

He nodded, "So when can I meet her?"

"Uh, I'll talk to her, but most likely tomorrow. How 'bout we drive to your house? I'm sure you'd love to see her car, it's amazing. It's a…I think she said an M6?"

His jaw dropped, "An M6?! How'd she get that?! Her parents must be rich!"

I nodded, "Uh-huh…" I said weakly.

"Wow…I wish I had her car instead of my rabbit…"

"You finished you car? Cool! Can I see it some time?"

He grinned, "Course! I'll show it to you when you come over!"

"Wait, are you legal?" I asked. Last time I checked he was fifteen…

"Yeah, I'm sixteen. You missed my birthday," he said.

"Oh, sorry Jacob!" I said quickly.

"S'ok, I missed yours too," he said reminding me of that night unintentionally.

"Say, why don't we have like, a joint party to make up? We could buy each other presents, and invite some of our friends!"

He teased, "What friend? I thought I was your only friend!"

I pouted, "No, there's still Eli, and Angela…and Eli…and Angela…crap."

"Wait, what about that guy from the beach who thought he was your boyfriend?"

I pondered trying to think of what he meant. Beach…a few months ago…when I learned what _he_ was…Oh! I looked up at him.

"You mean Mike Newton! Oh, him. No, I don't think we're really that close. What he wants, I can't give to him. I don't think I can give it to anybody, really. I don't think I can love again, not after…"

It grew silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by Charlie's and Billy's shouts.

I laughed half heartedly.

"Ah…so, how's school?" I asked.

He raised a brow and grinned, "Are you seriously asking me about _school_?"

"Hmm…so I guess I am…well, fine, let's try another one. How is your friends?"

This got him talking. He told me about his two best friends Quil and Embry.

"Quil and Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty weird names, but don't ever question them about it. They are really cool guys, but if you mess with their names then they'll tag team you."

He told me about their interests, what they would do together, and their hobbies.

"Maybe I'll invite them over tomorrow so you and Eli can meet them. Hey, maybe they'll catch interest in Eli."

I laughed, "I don't think so. I think she's too old for them."

He frowned at this. "It's not that old. Just a year and a few months." For some reason I didn't think we were talking about Quil and Embry anymore.

I decided to lie—well, it wasn't exactly a lie…just not the whole truth, "Well, ah, actually Eli's last…boyfriend, died of some disease I can't remember, it was a really long name…" I knew what he had really died of. Edward Sr. had died of the Spanish influenza, just as his wife and son did.

"Oh, that's so sad. Maybe she shouldn't date…" Jacob trailed off sadly.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty sad. She really loved him. He died last year…right before I left, so it was a really hard time for her…" I said hesitantly. Wow, I getting really good at lying! Wait, that isn't a good thing…

"Oh, that's too bad…I bet she took it as bad as you did."

"Even worse than I did," I whispered.

"Jacob!" Billy called, "Time to go! Say bye to Bella and get down here!"

Jacob blushed and stood up, and then fell.

I laughed as I helped him to his feet, "Jeez Jacob, you're going to break through my floorboards!"

He grumbled under his breath as he turned redder. I laughed—it seems I've been doing that a lot—and grabbed his hand.

"Okay now Jacob, one step at a ti—woah!" I was trying to tease Jacob, but I ended up falling myself. On my stupid instincts, I let go of Jacob's hand and kept falling. Smart, huh?

"_Bella, no!"_ I gasped. His perfect and unmistakable voice rang through my head.

"Careful Bella!" Jacob shot a hand out to catch me, but was a second too late. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw I was about to hit the corner of the railing and held my hands up to my face.

"_Bella!"_ The beautiful voice shouted again.

Blackness.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me in a review! Flames welcomed, and sorry if it was rushed again, I'm doing my best! **


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Danger magnet!

**A/N: Okay, so I got a review saying the last chapter was rushed as well, so I'm still trying people, give me a break. READ THE RECAP IF OU DIDN'T REREAD THE REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Well I do technically since the book is legally mine)**

_Last chapter : _

"_Say, why don't we have like, a joint party to make up? We could buy each other presents, and invite some of our friends!"_

_He teased, "What friend? I thought I was your only friend!"_

_I pouted, "No, there's still Eli, and Angela…and Eli…and Angela…crap."_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"_Careful Bella!" Jacob shot a hand out to catch me, but was a second too late. I squeezed my eyes shut as I saw I was about to hit the corner of the railing and held my hands up to my face._

"Bella_!" The beautiful voice shouted again._

_Blackness._

Chapter Three: Stupid Danger magnet!

BPOV

I heard a faint beeping sound. It was getting louder now, and clearer too. I could feel the bright fluorescence penetrating through my eyelids. I cracked my eyes open and let them adjust to the white light.

"Bella!" I heard someone breathe. I looked at the source and saw that it was Charlie.

"Dad…?" I tried to sit up, but was met with a sharp pain piercing through my head. I lay back down again.

"Bella are you okay? You really should be more careful on those stairs."

Stairs…? What was he…oh. I remember now. The memories of my night flooded back into my mind, reminding me that I had fell and hit my head on the corner…after I heard _him_.

"Oh right…I guess I should be more careful…" I muttered more to myself than Charlie.

The door opened and in walked Eli and Jacob. They rushed over to the side of my bed seeing that I was awake. Well, Eli probably already knew.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked concern filling his voice.

I nodded weakly. "How bad is it?"

"The doctor said that it was very minor. It just only grazed your head, but you'll probably have a headache for a few days," Charlie said.

"No concussion?" I asked surprised.

"Nope. Looks like you got lucky. He said that had you fallen on the wrong spot than you could have fallen into a coma."

My gaze drifted over to Eli who was looking at me scornfully, "Yeah…lucky…" I muttered.

"Yeah, except for your wrists," Eli said darkly. I looked down at my wrist which was encased in plaster, the other wrapped in gauze.

"Ugh, I can't believe I broke my wrist!"

"Better your wrist then your head right?" Eli said.

I sighed, "I suppose, but if I weren't such a klutz then I wouldn't have this problem."

Jacob gasped and stood up, scraping the chair noisily against the floor.

"What is it Jacob?"

"Your wrist, it's bleeding through the gauze!" He pointed at my bandaged hand. I looked down and saw the material had turned red and that the sticky liquid was seeping onto my clothes.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell and tried to blow it away so I wouldn't knock out again.

Eli stood up and held down a button, "We need a nurse in here, patient Isabella Swan in bleeding through her gauze." Wow, she sounded so professional.

Several minutes later a red headed nurse came in holding one of those hospital gowns.

"Alright boys, out!" She shooed.

Charlie and Jacob stopped in the doorway and gave one last sympathetic glance at me and then walked out.

The nurse helped me to my feet and asked, "Are you attached to this shirt?"

"Um, yes," I said.

She sighed and started stripping my shirt off. She carefully stretched it around the plaster and then tossed in on the bloody sheets. She yanked my pants off and then slid the gaudy hospital gown over my head.

She threw my clothes on the sheets and then stripped the sheets off. She left the room momentarily, and then returned with new sheets. Quickly, she put them on the bed and then helped me back up. Then she left the room immediately.

"Jeez, someone was in a rush," I joked trying to lighten Elizabeth's mood.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what you did was very dangerous! Had I not seen it in time you would be dead!" she scolded.

I cringed. Wait, what does she mean, had she not seen it?

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, I can see my future and yours, and I can control things like weather. That includes wind. I used it to blow you over just so that you wouldn't die."

"Oh." I said lamely, "Thank you."

I wondered through my thoughts, lingering on the fact that I had heard _his_ voice when he wasn't there. Had I been hallucinating? I must have been, either that or I was going crazy.

Eli sat there shaking her head at me.

After several minutes of her shaking a glowering I asked, "How long are you going to do that?"

She stopped, and then sighed. "You know, Edward was right. You _are_ a danger magnet!"

I chuckled at the memory. He had said that if there was danger within a ten mile distance it would unknowingly find me.

"Well of course I am, someone as clumsy as me must have a pretty good chance at death by tripping," I joked. She didn't laugh.

She sighed and sat on the foot of my bed, her expression softening.

"Bella, please, I am trying to lead you through your life so you can die happily. I don't want you to die at such a young age, let alone by _tripping_. If anything…" She struggled to find words.

"What? Jump off a cliff? Get shot? Die in war? Be eaten? Be changed?" She knew what I was talking about when I said get eaten and get changed.

"…I like the third and second one," was all she said.

I fake pouted, "What, I can't jump off a cliff?"

She glared at me. I raised my hands in defense, palms out.

The door opened catching our attention. Jacob and Charlie came back in and resumed their previous seats. Then I realized something.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

"He said he got a call from the council, and was needed immediately," Jacob snorted rolling his eyes.

"The council…?"

"The one with the stupid legends I told you." Oh. _Those_ legends, the ones that told me what the Cullen's really were.

"Hey dad, when can I check out?" I asked changing the subject.

"Uh, the doctor said we can check you out whenever you want…" Charlie said. I nodded.

"Alright, then, let's go to the checkout place!" Jacob said jumping up. He skipped out the door and Charlie followed after him. Oh how kind of them to leave the cripple here. Eli grabbed my elbow and helped me lower down onto the ground.

"Got it?" she asked.

I jumped up and down to make sure I was sturdy, and then caught my foot in a wire and fell. Eli caught me by my arm and helped me to my feet shaking her head again.

"Stupid Danger Magnet," I grumbled as we walked out the room.

APOV

_Bella slipped and fell on the stairs and was going head first to the corner of the railing. She held her hand out in front of her._

"_Careful Bella!" a russet skinned boy shouted reaching out to grab her. He was a second too late, and she kept falling. She gasped out of no where and the suddenly leaned over to another side and grazed her head._

_There was a sickening crunch as blood flowed from her head and her wrist._

I gasped at my vision. Bella!

Edward had said that he didn't want me to look for Bella's future when he so foolishly made us leave. But that didn't mean I didn't _see_. I and I just _saw _Bella hurt herself!

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie asked.

We were currently in Tokyo, Japan. Rosalie had dragged me here to go shopping. That's right, drag. Ever since Edward made us leave, we were all different. Esme just locked herself in her room, Carlisle was mostly working, Emmett didn't play pranks or do jokes anymore, and Jasper was in Denali because he couldn't stand all the depression and he wanted to practice harder with his diet, and I stopped shopping. Rosalie had changed as well, but very little. She just wasn't as vain, and I knew she hated that our family was falling apart.

Oh, and Edward. We didn't even know where he was. The last I had heard, he was in South America doing god knows what. He was the worst of all. Before he just sat in his room doing nothing. He didn't play the piano anymore, and he didn't listen to his CD'S.

"I just had a vision…of Bella…" I whispered.

Rosalie frowned, "Edward told you not to look for her future."

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't stop me from seeing her when I'm already attuned to her."

Rosalie sighed, "Well what happened?"

"Bella fell and hit her head on the corner of the railing, and something broke. There was a lot of blood."

Rosalie shrugged, "Then it's good that we left huh, or else Jasper would have eaten her right there."

I stared shocked that Rosalie had just said that. "How can you say that? If we were there then Edward would be there to catch her!" I was dry sobbing now.

Rosalie sighed and pulled me into a hug, "Alice, I'm sure she's fine. Just look into her future, alright? Just this once, Edward would forgive you if it was to see if she was alright. He says he doesn't want us to interfere, but we all know if she were to die, he would want to know."

I nodded weakly and concentrated on Bella.

_Bella was smiling and laughing. She was in a fancy car, a BMW M6. I looked at the people who were there. Three Indian boys from the reservation, and an odd girl with pale skin, bronze hair, and green eyes. _

"_Hey guys, why don't we go—"_

The vision was cut off. It was all suddenly blank. This wasn't normal, something was wrong! My visions don't just cut off like that; unless there is someone there I can't see! This isn't good, not good at all!

"Rose, this isn't good. At first I saw Bella happy hanging out with some kids from the reservation and a bronze haired girl, and then suddenly the vision is cut off! Something isn't right, I just know it!"

"But Alice, you said you saw her happy! This is what he wanted, for her to live a normal and happy life!" Rosalie said.

"Yes, but if I can't see something than that isn't right! The only time that ever happens if there is another mythological creature that isn't a vampire! Who knows what could happen to her! You know that she's a danger magnet!"

Rosalie froze, "Did you say kids from the reservation, as in La Push?"

I nodded.

"Werewolves!" She hissed, "about 70 years ago we made a treaty with the werewolves, they could be back!"

I gasped, "No! Werewolves are very dangerous, especially a young one! We have to go back to Forks, _now_!"

"No Alice, you can't go," I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off, "If you see Bella you know that you will never want to leave her again, so I will go, and only me."

Rosalie was right. I never wanted to leave, and if I were there without Edward to drag me away then I would stay with Bella. Rosalie however could just pop in to make sure she's alright, and then leave.

"Alright, you catch a plane to Forks, and I'll go to Denali and talk to Carlisle."

"Alright then."

We walked out the shop we were in to see that it was snowing. Crap.

ELPOV

Dammit I slipped! Alice has already seen who I am! Why did I let my shield slip?! After months and months of blocking Alice from seeing Bella, I slip up one time, and now I was going to have a huge problem to deal with.

My job is to get Bella to die as a human, from old age. I cannot let her turn into a vampire, I cannot allow it! Bella needs to be able to be happy and human! I have to do everything in my power to take out any vampire who wants to get in my way of guiding Bella to her safe death.

"Eli, wait up!" Bella called waving her bandaged hand around.

"C'mon Bella, don't do anything stupid, remember the goal, safe death."

She sighed, "Sure, sure, now c'mon, let's go see Jake! He wants us to go and meet his friends Quil and Embry!"

A/N: Sorry I know this chapter was too rushed … but if I don't rush, I cant post so many short chapts.


	4. Chapter 4 horny Edward?

A/N ; hope u like it … twilight is still SM`s story … so ya go on with the story …

BPOV

I clutched the sides of the chair for dear life as the needle on the speedometer shook.

"Elizabeth Masen, slow down!" I screeched.

Elizabeth, or Eli as she now went by to keep up the act of a teenager, sat back in her chair at ease as her car glided down the street passing the recommended 155 MPH. She looked at me.

"Bella, do you really think that I will get in trouble? I can see my future you know," she reminded me.

"Well sorry! My father is a cop!" I yelled.

"Jeez Bella, do you have to yell? I told you I'm like a vampire except the sparkles, the blood, and the eyes, meaning I have strengthened hearing."

I blushed, "Sorry."

We were currently on our way down to La Push. School passed by quickly. It was the same boring, easy curriculum. However several amusing things did happen today.

They all happened at lunch, it was actually real funny. I started laughing at the memory.

_Eli and I sat down at our table right beside Angela. Angela caught me up on everything that has happened with our little group. I was glad to hear that she and Ben were still together._

_Someone cleared their throat from behind us. We all three turned and saw Mike Newton…in a tuxedo…with his hair gelled back…and holding a bouquet of lime-green daises. _

"_Ah…Eli, I wrote a poem for you." Eli had a momentary look of horror on her face but quickly composed it before anyone else could notice._

_This couldn't be good._

"_Roses are Red_

_My eyes are Blue_

_I got you these daises_

_Because I love you."_

_Mike was red by the end of his cheesy poem. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, but the corner of my mouth kept twitching as I tried to fight the smile._

_I looked over at Eli who looked completely at ease, but in her eyes I could see horror and disgust. Her eye twitched._

_Jessica slapped a hand over her mouth and Angela quickly took a large bite from her sandwich._

"_Eli, I just said I love you," Mike said._

"_Uh…" She started. Smooth. Her eyes lit up, "I'm sorry, I cannot return your feelings. You see, right before Bella moved, my boyfriend, who I loved very much, died. I don't think I can ever love anyone again, let alone date. I was worse than how Bella was these last few months, so when I heard, well, that was why I came over."_

_My jaw dropped. She just used the lie I had told Jake yesterday! _

_I looked back at Mike who was making the weirdest expressions. First his eye twitched, then he frowned, then his nostrils flared momentarily, then his eyes widened, and then he finally settled on a straight line._

"_Oh, I see, very well then." He turned around in what was suppose to be a graceful manner, but Lauren was coming up behind him, so he accidentally flipped her lunch tray, splattering her lunch all over her._

_A slice of pizza slid off her cheek and then she screamed, "NEWTON!"_

"_Dude, RUN!" Tyler yelled. Mike took off running with Lauren behind him, but she slipped on the spilled food and fell flat on her face. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. Soon the entire cafeteria was shaking from the laughter of all the students._

"What's so funny?" Eli asked.

"Oh, just thinking about lunch."

She half-smiled, "That was pretty funny."

Then I remembered how she stole the lie I never told her about, "So how did you come up with that lie?"

"I didn't, you did."

"Yeah but I said it to Jacob, and I never told you," I pointed out.

She threw her head back and laughed, "Bella, I'm your guardian angel I am supposed to look after you 24/7. I am always watching you, remember that."

My eyes widened in fear. If she saw everything that has happened in my life then…

"That means you have seen everything that goes on between me and Ed—your son!" I almost slipped and said his name again, which was something I never wanted to do again.

"Yes, I have," a sly grin appeared on her lips, "You are a naughty girl Isabella Swan. What would Charlie do if he found out that his daughter's boyfriend scaled the wall and snuck into her daughter's room every night?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I corrected, "And he would probably react the same way if I told him the Cullens were vampires."

"Yes, I suppose it is true. A shame my son had to leave, I really think you would have been good for him. You know, I don't think I have ever seen Edward that horny."

I burst out laughing, "H…he was…hor…ny?"

She nodded "Yes, around you he always was different, he seemed horny."

"I doubt it," I said becoming grim, "After all, he didn't really love me after all." I looked over at Elizabeth who looked pained. I didn't get much time to observe her because I lurched forward in my seat, but the seatbelt held me back.

I peered out the window and saw that we were in front of Jacob's house. It was the same faded red little building. I unbuckled myself and swung the door open. Usually someone would have peeked through the curtains when I arrived, but because I arrived silently, no one knew I was here.

"Jacob!" I called. The front door opened and he popped his head out. His infamous grin spread across his face as he ran over to us. He lifted me off my feet and into a hug.

"Oh!" I said at impact, "Need…air!" I gasped. He set me on my feet and laughed. I pouted playfully and punched him.

"Bella I'm so glad you could make it!" He said.

I grinned, "I'm glad too! But why did you think I wouldn't come?"

He looked pointedly at my wrist.

"Oh, I said lamely, "Er, Jacob, this is my best friend, Elizabeth Masen."

"Yeah, we met last night, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh, well, now you guys are meeting on better terms!"

She smiled at him and stretched out her hand. He took it, dazed as he stared into her eyes. He flinched at the temperature of her skin.

"Uh, hey, I'm Jacob Black, but you know that already." Jacob said.

"Elizabeth Masen, as you know, and call me Eli," she said.

Jacob snapped out of his trance and started to stroke the paint of the car, "Wow…" he gasped.

I giggled softly, "Jacob, it's just a car, not a pet."

"But it's so…so…cool! I wish I had one of these instead of my beat up rabbit."

"Oh!" I said turning to Eli, "Jacob builds cars, he's the one who rebuilt the engine on my truck, and he built his own car." As if she didn't already know, the eavesdropper. Like mother, like son.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Eli said in awe, "Can I see it?"

He nodded eagerly. He ran out to the back and into his homemade garage. Eli and I quickly followed him, Eli at a human pace.

There in the center of his garage was a red and black Volkswagen with faded and chipped paint. Not all the tires looked like they were the same age. Some looked old, and other looked new. The hubcaps were obviously old, what with their scratches and dents. The interior was tan leather.

"Wow, you did a really great job Jacob!" I said as I looked over his car.

He grinned, "Sure did!"

Eli ran her hand over the car, "Wow, this is so cool! I wish I knew how to build cars!"

Jacob said, "Why not major in engineering?"

Eli sighed sadly, "Because my late mother wanted me to join the navy, so I could help protect people." She was a really good actress.

"Oh, well that's too bad," Jacob said with sympathy in his voice.

Silence.

"So Jacob, where are your friend Quil and Embry?" I asked cutting the partial tension.

"Oh, they said that they were going to grab some things at the store, and then they would come over."

I nodded, "Do you know when they'll get here?"

He shrugged, "Who knows, hopefully soon."

Eli stifled a giggle, "Do you know what they're getting?"

Jacob shrugged again, "Hopefully deodorant." We all started laughing.

Out of nowhere there was a loud bang and something flew by me. Jacob screamed and fell to the ground with blood splattered all over him and the floor.

"Jacob!" I cried. I tried to help him up, but he screamed. "Jacob, are you alright? Oh of course you're not alright, you just got shot! Eli, go and get Billy!"

I gently flipped him over and laid his head in my lap.

"B…Bella…" He said weakly raising his hand slightly.

"What is it?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"I…I…"

"What? You what Jacob?"

"I…want to…tell you…" He cried out in pain.

"Jacob! Jacob don't die, please, please, please, don't die!" I begged.

He smiled faintly as his eyes closed and his hand slowly went to his side. He lay limp.

I started to sob when I realized Eli had never moved. I looked up at her and saw she was nonchalantly sitting onto of a small table swinging her legs.

"Eli, why are you just sitting there?! Jacob is dying!" I choked out.

Suddenly two russet skinned boys with dark long hair walked in laughing and pointing at me.

"What's so funny?!" I yelled.

"Ha! She actually thinks…that Jake's dead!" one of them said.

Wait, what? Jacob wasn't dead. I froze and then looked down at Jacob. A wide grin formed on his lips as he snapped his eyes open.

"Psyche!" Jacob and the other two boys yelled.

I felt my anger boiling. I immediately stood up, letting Jacob fall and hit his head.

"Hey!" he shouted rubbing his head.

"Jacob Black that wasn't funny!" I said through my tears, "I thought you were dying! You had me so worried!"

"Oh—oh crap!" the one first boy shouted, "She's actually crying!"

The other boy slapped him upside the head, "No really? What gave it away, the water streaming down her face or the puffy red eyes?"

I glared down at the ground when something red caught my eye. It wasn't any of the red liquid substance they had used—whatever it was. I lowered myself and picked up the patch of plastic. I rubbed it in between my fingers and gasped.

"Water Balloons?!" I shrieked.

All three boys grinned sheepishly. The one who had slapped the other boy held up a bucket of what was fake blood, the kind they used in horror movies and haunted houses.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" I picked a discarded soda can and threw it. They all dodged it, unfortunately.

"Ouch! Who threw that soda can?" asked none other than Billy Black himself. I turned red as he wheeled himself into the doorway of the garage. Everyone pointed at me, and I just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Billy, I was aiming for Jacob."

He sighed and shook his head, "What did you three do this time?"

"What?" Jacob defended, "Just because Bella tries to hit us with a soda can means we did something wrong?"

"No, but buy the looks of it, you did do something." The boy with the bucket of blood tried to hide it behind his back.

"It was just a tiny prank…" the other boy said.

Billy raised a brow and turned to the boy with the bucket, "Quil, care to explain?" So he was Quil, which made the other one Embry.

"Uh, well we wanted to pull a prank on the girl Jacob's always been talking about so we…uh…Embry, take it away." Quil shuffled behind Embry and pushed him forward.

"Hey! No way, Jacob you explain, it was your idea!"

Billy grunted and then wheeled himself over to me, "They obviously won't tell me, so would you like to explain?"

I shot them all a glare and then smiled evilly, "Gladly. First off, we were talking about when Quil and Embry would get here. Then there was a loud bang and then Jacob fell down with his back covered in 'blood'. I actually thought he was hurt so I yelled for Eli to go get you, and then flipped Jake over. He 'died' and then they showed up and started laughing at me, and then I found out that they threw a water balloon filled with fake blood, and so I threw the soda can, and it hit you." I used air quotes in the right places and shot several glares.

Billy sighed and turned to Jacob, Quil, and Embry who had their hands behind their back and was looking at Billy from underneath their eyelashes and their bottom lip sticking out.

Billy just shook his head and wheeled out of the garage muttering something about immature teenage boys.

"How could you rat us out?!" Embry shouted once Billy was back inside the house.

"How could you trick me like that?!" I shouted back.

Silence,

"That's what I thought!" I crossed my arms.

Jacob shuffled up to me still holding his innocent look, "I'm sorry Bells, it won't happen again."

I looked up at him a cracked. He just looked so cute when he had his innocent look on…wait, did I just think what I think I did? No! I don't like Jacob like that! Jacob is just a friend!

I sighed dramatically, "Fine, I forgive you, just don't do it again."

He grinned, "Deal!" He pulled me into a hug.

"Ah! Jacob you're still covered in the fake blood!"

He just held onto me tighter, "I know!"

I hear Quil, Embry, and Eli start laughing.

"Eli, you want to help me?"

"No, I'm good, this is very entertaining!" she giggled.

"Traitor!" I shouted as I tried to break free of Jake's bloody grasp. He let go, and I gasped. My entire front side was covered in blood!

I glared at Jacob who started walking backwards. I sauntered over to him.

"Come here Jacob…" I said lowly.

"Nuh-uh!" he whined.

We both stopped.

"Jacob Black, I will get you," I warned.

He shrugged and smiled.

Eli came over to us and said, "Let's get in my car and decide on what we should do, because I don't want to be stuck here the whole time."

We all agreed and walked over to Eli's M6.

"Woah!" Embry and Quil chorused. I shook my head as they had the same reaction Jacob did.

"Okay, stop molesting my car," Eli teased as she got into the driver's seat.

We all got in laughing.

Eli said, "Hey guys, why don't we go to Port Angeles and catch a movie?"

We all shared a look and shrugged. Embry said there was a new horror film he wanted to watch called _Dead End. _We all agreed, because it was either that or a romance movie, and I don't think I was ready to watch people falling madly in love.

"So, _Dead End_ it is?" Embry asked as Eli was speeding down the highway.

"Whatever," Quil said.

"Sure, sure," was Jacob's common answer.

"Sounds cool," I lied. Man, I was getting good!

"I don't really care," Eli shrugged. The car screeched to a stop.

We got out and headed over to the ticket counter. We got five tickets for _Dead End_ and then we got a huge bucket of popcorn and a few soda's.

Jacob held the door open for us as we walked into the theater. We found a few vacant seats as the movie started. I squeezed my eyes shut as the movie started with a couple kissing.

"I thought this was a horror movie!" I hissed. Then there was a blood curdling scream. I peeped one eye open and relaxed when I saw that the woman was having her head ripped off, and her blood was squirting everywhere.

Jacob and Quil started laughing as Embry pretended to cower in fear. It was pretty funny, and the special effects were pretty lame. Eli laughed as Embry chucked a handful of popcorn at the screen.

That was how the whole movie went, us throwing stuff at the screen and laughing our heads off, which actually got us kicked out at the end.

"Jeez Embry, you sure do know how to pick 'em!" Quil said shoving him lightly. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, making us all laugh.

"C'mon, let's go eat!" Jacob cheered.

We laughed, "What places are there?" I asked.

"There are McDonald's, a Taiwanese place, Rice Garden, In N Out, and La Bella Italia," Embry answered.

I froze at the last name, La Bella Italia. That was the place where he told me what he was, where we basically had our first date, and when I fell in love with him…

They all noticed my hesitance, and then Eli said, "I don't feel like Italian food, so cross off La Bella Italia." I mentally thanked her.

"I say In N Out," Embry said. We all agreed and drove over there. Eli said she wasn't hungry from all the popcorn she had—though that wasn't true—and everyone else got a cheeseburger with onions and a soda.

I went over to the fountain and got some Coke. I returned to the booth we had chosen, and luckily I got the outer seat. Eli, Embry, Jacob, and Quil were all engrossed in a conversation in cars, so I decided to look around.

The place was pretty empty, so I moved on. I saw that the Taiwanese restaurant was across the street, and they were showing some show on TV, so I decided to watch it. It was in Taiwanese, so I had to read subtitles.

In the show, it was Christmas time, and the girl who was probably the leading female role went out to buy batteries for a Christmas tree. She had gotten kidnapped and was thinking over who would save her. It showed a girl who was her friend with her boyfriend and her father as they had a drinking contest. Then the girl who was kidnapped thought of her parents, who were busy with the new baby.

The kidnappers said something in a voice changer and then pushed her forward and ran away. She took off the blindfold and saw a burning Christmas tree. She got a call on her cell phone and turned around to see her boyfriend, who said he was back. They both smiled and then kissed passionately.

I turned away and then stood up. I ran out of the fast food joint wanting to get away.

"_Bella, no!_" his velvet voice screamed. My eyes shot open as I saw that I was about to be hit by a car.

I saw Eli, Jacob, Quil and Embry running towards me. The car honked.

Suddenly a force hit me, but from the wrong direction. I skidded on the floor and realized I had been pushed out of the way. I noticed that there were two stone arms wrapped around my waist.

"Whew, thanks Eli!" I said as I stood up.

I froze. Eli was standing across the street with the others, also frozen in shock.

"My, my Bella, forget me already?" a melodic voice chimed.

I turned and felt my heart drop.

**A/N: Yes, I know that there were certain parts that were rushed.I do not own it, or Twilight, sadly.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please please please please Review !!!Thx!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Victoria vs Wolves

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is going to be a little short … but hope u enjoy …**

Eli POV

What the hell? Bella just ran from the fast food place! I stood up and followed after her. The boys were right behind me.

I saw her eyes snap open as she stopped in the middle of the street.

No! I screamed mentally, this isn't right! Suddenly a white blur flew right pass me and grasp onto Bella. They both collided on the sidewalk on the other side of the road.

The boys breathed a sigh of relief but I was frozen in fear.

"Whew, thanks Eli!" Bella said. Bella looked up and froze when she saw me.

"My, my Bella, forget me already?" the woman chimed.

Bella looked as if she stopped breathing. She slowly turned her head to redheaded woman and when their eyes met she looked like she had seen a vampire hunt.

"Victoria," she breathed as she trembled.

I snapped out of my frozen state and charged over to Bella. I lowered myself and scooped her up into my arms and kept running. Jacob, Quil, and Embry followed. Then I heard three explosions and the sound of ripping fabric.

"Don't you three dare stop!" I screamed as I held the stiff girl, "I will explain everything, just keep running and keep away from the redhead!"

I listened intensely. I heard the patting on the wolves' footsteps behind me, I heard Bella's racing heart and shallow breathing, but the worst was when I heard the woman named Victoria running on the rooftop of the building beside us. We were in a dark alley now with her still running overhead.

"SO Bella, get a new vampire to look after you huh?" She asked in a shrill voice.

This got Bella's attention and she started to shake again, "Please, Eli…" she whimpered.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let her hurt you!" I leaped over a wall. Now we were in the safety of a forest.

"Where is Jaco—wolves!" she squeaked.

"I told you that you would be befriending wolves," I grimaced, "Meet Jacob, Quil, and Embry."

The redheaded woman landed in front of me. I walked backwards and placed Bella with the three wolves and said, "Protect her, whatever it takes."

I turned my attention back to the woman before me and lowered myself into a crouch.

"Huh, you aren't a vampire," she said.

"No, but I'm as strong as one," I hissed.

"Then what are you?" She started to circle around.

I imitated her, "Her guardian angel sent to Earth to protect her. I won't let you harm her."

I suddenly realized my mistake. We had now switched positions so she was free to turn around and attack Bella.

And she did. She whirled around, blowing her red hair everywhere and then lunged. Jacob jumped in her way and hit her away. He slammed his shaggy russet paw down on her body.

Quil jumped in as well and shook his fur out of his eyes. He took Victoria in his teeth and shook her around fiercely.

Suddenly three other wolves appeared. The large black one trotted to the front and locked Victoria's arm in its teeth.

It jerked it's head to the right, ripping off her arm. She let out an ear piercing scream. Bella stood next to a tree watching in horror as metallic rips echoed off the empty air.

The black wolf trotted back into the trees and out came a dark skinned man with cropped hair. He picked up all the limbs and set them all on fire. I walked over to Bella. The others tensed and turned to me.

I held my hands up, "Do not attack, I am not a vampire." I pointed at my eyes, "See my eye color? No red or gold."

Sam walked over to me and said, "Why do you smell and look of vampire then?"

I said, "Because Sam Uley, I am Bella's guardian angel and I was sent here to keep her safe and bring her to a safe death, as in no death by vampire or death by tripping."

He narrowed his eyes, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Hmm, how can I prove it to you," I mused, "Oh! I know!"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt a tingling sensation in my core and then I snapped my fingers, letting it all out. I knew by doing this I would no longer look like the teenage Eli, but the adult Elizabeth.

"I am Elizabeth Masen," I said in my normal voice.

I held out a hand to Sam Uley, who looked dazed. He slowly brought his hand up and shook mine.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Very well then, if you will allow me to take Bella home." I stated. I walked away and brought Bella to my car. She got in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt as I changed myself back to Eli.

"So Bella, finally having a normal reaction?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you going into shock like you should?"

"No, I was just surprised that Victoria came after me. I'm not going to go into shock."

I frowned, "Edward was right," I muttered. We got to Bella's home, where Charlie was gone. He left a note saying he went down to the Clearwater's.

Bella gathered her clothes and went to shower. I sat on her bed leafing through some of her books.

I heard the window gently roll open. I didn't bother to turn around because I already knew who it was.

She leaped through the window and gently closed it. I heard her gasp.

"Hello Rosalie Hale," I said still looking through Bella's books.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I had a minor writer's block for this chapter, but like I said before, filler chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6 Going Back

Hey guys, sorry for late parents made me quite busy the past month or so,sorry.  
anyway,I`m continuing a story called familiar by Gotta'-love-the-klutz, its called Familiar rewrite .

RPOV

I finally crossed the border into Forks. The snow had finally gone away in Tokyo and I was able to fly to the airport in Port Angeles. Then I ran all the way to Forks, and thankfully it was not raining.

I followed the path to Bella home and started to scale the side of her wall. I spotted a female figure sitting on the bed through the window. I slowly rolled it up and leaped in. I was hit with a scent not like Bella's, but like mine. Like a vampire.

I gasped. Why was Bella hanging with _another_ vampire?! This was as bad as a werewolf!

"Hello, Rosalie Hale," a chiming voice said. It was slightly familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"How do you know my name? What are you doing here?" I growled.

"My, aren't we a little bit upset," she said nonchalantly. She didn't even bother to turn around! How insulting!

"Answer the question!"

"I believe there were two questions."

"Just answer them you smart ass!" I almost shouted.

She shrugged, "Bella." She simply said.

"How the hell do you know Bella Swan?"

She turned and looked me directly in the eye. I expected to see red, or maybe even gold, but not the color I saw now. This woman was remarkably beautiful. She had pale skin, soft bronze ringlets and emerald green eyes. Green eyes…

"Your eyes…" I whispered.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale. I seem like a vampire, like one of you. But I am not. I am Isabella Swan's guardian angel sent to Earth to guide her to a safe death. That means I cannot let her get infatuated with you or your family."

"A guardian angel?" I asked.

She nodded, "Now get out of here, get out right now! If Bella were to see you then that would ruin everything. She would have hope of Edward coming back to her, she would have hope of dieing the incorrect way, and I cannot allow that."

She wanted for Bella to stay human. Well I couldn't say that I disagreed.

I nodded my head slowly, "Alright. But keep Bella safe, no matter what."

"Don't worry," she said mockingly, "_I_ will."

I narrowed my eyes before leaping out the window again. The woman in the room shut it after me.

BPOV

I got out of my shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I groaned when I realized I forgot my underwear. I opened the bathroom door to be sure the coast was clear before whisking away into my room. I cracked the door open and saw a flash of blonde hair going out the window. Eli shut the window and then snapped her head over to me with wide eyes.

I opened the door fully and walked in, "Eli…what was that…?"

"What was what?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I saw a flash of blond hair flying out the window, and don't try that crap with me."

She narrowed her eyes, "So you saw that."

"Yes, I saw _that_. Now why was Rosalie here?" I said bitterly. I knew it had to be Rosalie. No other blond haired person would come here, sneak through my window, and then suddenly fly out of it except for Rosalie Hale.

Her eyes widened a fraction before narrowing again, "Who said Rosalie was here? How do you know I didn't simply through Lauren Mallory out the window?"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, "Who else would it be? And if you were to throw Lauren out the window then I would have heard her shrill scream. And why would she come here? I know it was Rosalie, now talk."

Eli folded her arms and looked up at me from under her lashes. Her expression was questioning. Questioning my sanity was what it seemed.

"Isabella, do not use that tone with me. I may be in a teenage body, but I am still old enough to be your mother."

I felt an outraged scream bubbling to surface. I bit my tongue and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran back into the bathroom and tightened the towel.

Why would Rosalie be here? Why would Elizabeth hide this from me?

I tried to piece together all the things that I knew.

Rosalie hates me because I am human. The Cullens left me. Four months later, Elizabeth Masen saying she is my guardian angel. She says her duty is to guide me to a safe death…A safe death…

I flipped through my memories when I remembered that I had asked her what she considered a safe death.

"_What? Jump off a cliff? Get shot? Die in war? Be eaten? Be changed?"_

My words from only last night rang through my head. Elizabeth Masen had only been in my life for three days, yet it felt as if forever. She had only needed three days to ruin my life, it seemed.

"…_I like the third and second one."_

She didn't want me around vampires. She wanted to lead me to a safe death. She didn't want me to be changed. She wanted me to stay away from the Cullens because they could change me. But they wouldn't…they didn't want me anymore…unless she knew something I didn't…

I shoved my clothes on and ran back to my room and flung the door open. It flew back and slammed into the wall. I stared Eli down with pure hate in my eyes.

"Bella?" she said nonchalantly. How could she act as if nothing happened?!

"What do you know?! I know you know something I don't, I want to know _now_!" I spat.

Her eyes narrowed, "I see there's no beating around the bush with you. Well Bella, I am sorry to inform you that I cannot tell you that. Remember, there are certain things I cannot tell you. It could only end in your ultimate doom if you were to know."

"Screw it!" I screamed, "I want to know! I _need_ to know! Why was Rosalie here? Why do you want to keep me from the Cullens? Why do you think that the Cullens will change me?"

"Like mother, like son," she muttered, "It seems you are more observant then I gave you

Credit for."

"Answer it!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, what is 'it'?"

I growled and then slammed my fist into the wall. My fist broke right through the plaster. It may have been a stupid move to injure my bandaged hand, but hell I was mad.

"Elizabeth Masen, you will answer my questions!" I commanded.

She narrowed her eyes into slits, "If I don't?"

I went to my dad's room and took his bat. I came back to the room where Eli was in the same posture she had been when I left. Like a statue.

"You think a bat can hurt me?" she scoffed.

"No, but it can hurt me." I slowly inched closer to her.

I held the bat in front of me. Her eyes widened and she moved to grab the bat, but it was too late. I swung the bat towards myself and then twirled on my heel and smashed the window. I lunged out the window and landed on springy ferns, thankfully.

I started to run and screamed at the top of my lungs, "ROSALIE! ROSALIE! HELP! ROSALIE HALE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE, ROSALIE! HELP!"

My legs became numb, but I just pushed harder. I prayed I didn't trip. I could hear the glass crunch as Elizabeth landed on the glass shards on the ground. I could barely hear her running after me at light speed. My ears had become accustomed to every little sound, but my heart pounded so loudly in my ears I almost couldn't hear her.

"ROSA_LIE_!" I shrieked.

This was the end. I may have been able to escape once, but to escape from someone equivalent to a vampire would be impossible.

I ran as fast as I could but then my foot got caught behind my other foot and now I was rolling down hill. I rolled and rolled faster and I saw a white and bronze blur coming closer and closer to me.

RPOV

I was near the outskirts of Forks when I heard a faint scream.

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Help. Rosalie Hale. I need you. Please, Rosalie. Help." It was very faint, but I new it was Bella screaming for me. Dammit, that 'angel' promised!

I wheeled around and ran at a speed that could surpass Edward. I was getting close when I heard her scream again.

"Rosa_lie_."

I pushed myself harder. I saw her rolling down a hill and the bronze haired liar getting closer to her. Oh no, not on my watch! I ran faster, and faster and let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I leaped at Bella and scooped her into my arms. It was a miracle that she survived with only bruises.

"Rosalie, give her to me," the vampire angel said coldly.

Should I turn her over to a vampire angel? She may not hunt blood, but she caused Bella to do this to herself. I could bring her back home…Everyone would be happy again…Could I do it?

"Rosalie! Now! I know you want her to stay human, and she can if you give her to me."

Leave her human so she can attract werewolves, vampires, and vampire angels? Leave her human so she can continuously hurt herself like she just did?

"Rosalie! Stop! You wouldn't dare to take her back to your family!"

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because if you do then she will be damned to the fate that you hate because you lost everything!"

"We left to keep her safe," I mumbled, "But is she safe here? With a supposed angel who causes her to inflict self pain and scream my name through the night? With a pack of young werewolves?"

"Will you really change her into a vampire? To take away her future? To take away her chance at humanity?"

"But if she knows, then perhaps…she will never move on. I know Bella, maybe not well, but I know that she will never give up on Edward. Her love for him was intense, and nothing could break it. No matter how much space he put in between them, never will she stop loving him."

"She can, and she will. I will make her. If she loses hope in Edward then she can move on with her life. She can be happy. She can be human."

"She can be a danger magnet, she can be broken, and she can be stuck forever and for all eternity. In this life and the next."

"I won't let that happen. Three days, and I have her smiling, laughing, and hanging out with friends again. I can do much more. I can help her love; I can help her move on! Rosalie, you always wanted to be human, and you don't want Bella to lose her humanity!"

"No, I do not, but Bella's humanity is not my choice. If she wants to become an immortal then it is her choice. I won't take her rights away from her." I said firmly.

The woman glared at me spitefully, "Rosalie Hale, you remember how your life was stolen from you by Royce, do you want to be the one who takes Bella Swan's life from her?"

Could I do this? Could I really take her and bring her home? To make my family happy? To make _her_ happy? To take her life away?

I whirled around and ran with all my might.

**REVIEW!**


	7. AN : sorry

Hey guys! I'm really sorry! But I can't continue this stories due to Not having enough time and having my exams on their way and stuff . So I need your help . If you guys would help me create chapters. And I would post them on your behalf . I might carry on . But if not. I will put my stories for adoption . Ty! Oh email me the Chapts by this … Sweetie_star962 () live (dot) com And Tag me on my blog simply-melicious (dot) blogspot (dot) com Cancle out the "(dot)s" and spaces . Ty(:

XOXO,

BriinaaaStarr


End file.
